Rafiki's Journal: A new look at Simba's Pride
by ShibaxInu
Summary: Here's a peak at Rafiki's top secret journal, where you will learn things you never knew about Simba's Pride, including Kiara's brothers and sisters, where they went, and the prides beyond Simba's.
1. Author's note

**RAFIKI**

**DO NOT TOUCH!**

Author's note: This is Rafiki's super private journal…and no one has ever seen it before but you and Rafiki! Well…maybe a few others have seen it…but you might just be the first HUMAN to ever read it! Just a few little notes…I do not own Rafiki, Kiara, Nala, Simba, Zazu, or any other character you may have seen in the first or second movie. But Kale, Kiyemi, Kopa (the idea was inspired by others, however), and any strangely unfamiliar characters belong to me.


	2. The Circle Continues

_'Twas a rainy night, gloomy and cold,_

_Where from a hornbill, I was told_

_That a longly awaited day had come_

_That I had to be waiting back at home_

_So I ran, and ran, and ran calling out_

_Hoping that Simba would hear my shout_

_For there wasn't a moment that I could waste_

_I couldn't slow down to a slower pace_

_So my legs to me far, to that big 'ol rock_

_Where as what I saw was quite a shock_

_That lioness, that Nala, that queen_

_Lying on the ground, and far from lean_

_I said to myself, "You've been gone to long"_

_"On vacation, in the trees, by the bird's song"_

_I realized, in less than a minute_

_That this moment would be quite exquisite _

_Now of course that cub had been due to come_

_But this would not be one, but some_

_The queen was far too large to be,_

_Carrying one...just take it from me!_

_I'd seen queens from Fasisi to this one here_

_And this number of cubs would be quite queer _

_And who would be king, what on Earth would they do?_

_Would they keep them all...what would you do?_

_So that pregnant queen...she pushed and she moaned_

_She growled, she grunted, she rolled and she groaned_

_Simba stood near, with Zazu on hand_

_Timon in the corner, still in a stand_

_As the rain slowed down and the sun came high,_

_Nala grunted and groaned, and with one last sigh_

_Her first cub was born, dirty and small,_

_Though a miracle it was, I let out a call_

_More pushing and grunting and groaning about,_

_As animals began crowding around,_

_Nala pushed and she moaned, _

_And then more cubs were born._

_Five was the total, all little and cute_

_The bunch together was a definite beaut_

_But one didn't make it, and was put to death_

_Without even taking its very first breath_

The presentation was a joy 

_As I displayed the three girls and one boy_

_Though the loss of the fifth was quite sad_

_To have the other four, we were all glad._

_The cubs were alike, all tannish and sweet_

_But some had to go, four they could not keep_

_But where did they go, that story shall be told_

_Will they be happy, or left in the cold? _


	3. A loss

_Many months passed, and then the time came_

_To release 3 of four, no matter how tame_

_There was a debate of who would take the three_

_And who would stay, "Me! No me!"_

_Then it was settled, a girl would stay_

_Which meant forever, for the rest of her days_

_Then they decided, Kiara it'd be_

_The first born, happy and filled with glee_

_Her eyes were so amber, her pelt was so light_

_At the news, this cub was filled with delight_

_Yes, she would stay under the sun_

_On that "Big pointy rock" till her life was done_

_The other cubs were sent to a mysterious pride_

They promised good care, but I knew they had lied 

_The leader was sinister with a mean glare_

_They lived in a DUMP (though I hate to compare)_

_Named Kopa, Kiyemi, and Kale_

_Where would they live, growing old and stale?_

_Was that sinister pride a pride of trust?_

_Or were the cubs to be doomed in the dust?_

_What will happen...I don't know!_

_Oops...here comes Simba...I better go!_


	4. Kale, Kopa, and Kiyemi

Hey...whats with this bookie thing?

C'mere Kopa! **What is this fing?**

It says Rafiki! **Whats that? **

A lion? Or mama? A zebra…a rat?

**Hey! Maybe it's Kale's!**

_Rafikis are whales_

Really? No kidding!

_No I'm not kidding_

How'd it get here? The sea's far away

_Some whales live in trees _** No way! No way!**

So let's look in that tree!

**Whales…I don't see!**

But I do see… 

See what? **A GIANT MONKEY!**

_R_U**N**_A_W**A**_Y_!**!**


	5. Mufasa's word

_Silly little cubs, messing with my book_

_I really hope they didn't look_

_Oh well, that's my mistake_

_For leaving it out, like a frosted cake_

_Oh well, back to the news_

_Kiara has the moody blues_

_Simba caught 'er with an outsider boy_

_I nasty, rotten, cub, ahoy_

_They may never see each other once more_

_Which is good, for that cub is a mighty roar_

_He's a threat to our princess's wellness and life_

_His eyes like a jagged, daunting knife_

_But Kiara gets more beautiful, each and every day_

_But what about that Kovu, in her way_

_Mufasa's calling, what should I say?_

_Could our prior leader have a different way?_

_What's that? The two good friends?_

_You think that will work? Something must bend!_

_All right, Mufasa, you have my word,_

_But I hope you know this will never work!_

_That Kovu, that chocolate colored bundle of hate_

_You really think that the two will mate?_

_I disagree, Mufasa, Simba will disintegrate _

_What? You think it's not to late?_

Okay, Mufasa, I'll let Simba know 

_But knowing him, he won't let it be so._

_So don't blame me, Mufasa, my king_

_If I were you I wouldn't talk of such things. _


End file.
